


Baby, Grind on Me

by markijack



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Grinding, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: Jack's wishing he never came to this party- until a stranger grabs his hand and (literally) drags him into an exciting new... 'adventure.'





	Baby, Grind on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the story- credit for the idea goes to iobeyfandoms on Tumblr because I took it from her amazing AU prompt list! The prompt was "you thought I was your friend and pulled me up on the table to dance with you; now you're shirtless and grinding on me." So... here's that ;)

Elbowing through the crowd pinball-style and clutching his Solo cup like a life preserver, all Jack could think was ‘Why did I fucking show up?’ He knew maybe three people at this party, and he couldn’t find any of them.

The music was so loud that it was hard to focus, so he tried listening to what was going on around him. People were mostly in groups, so snippets of their conversations would float to him from every direction, until it was hard to tell where any one voice was coming from.

“If Jen comes back tell her I just went for a refill.”

“He gave me his phone number, but I don’t know if-”

“Oh my god, I fucking knew it; she always does that!”

“Ethan, wait up! Tyler dared us to dance on the table!”

“Did you hear that Zoe-”

Jack’s eavesdropping was abruptly cut short when somebody grabbed his wrist and started dragging him back towards the middle of the room. It was dim and the guy was in front of Jack, but even if he couldn’t see his face, Jack knew this was a stranger.

He looked around in confusion. What the fuck was happening? Should he scream for help?

“Let go of me,” he yelled, loud enough to be heard by his captor but not to draw attention in the noisy room.

The guy, who had dark hair and strong arms, stopped but didn’t release him.

“Don’t be a chicken,” the guy admonished in a voice that was casual and surprisingly deep. “Get up there.”

Before Jack could ask him what he was smoking, he was being pushed up onto the coffee table.

“What the hell, man?” he demanded as the dark-haired guy stepped up to join him. In the process, Jack got a glimpse his face and holy shit he was handsome. It should be illegal, Jack thought vaguely, to have a smirk so sexy. Not fair to the rest of humanity.

“Tyler dared us to dance. So, dance.”

And just like that, Jack had a stranger’s crotch grinding against his ass. And goddamn, he wished he wasn’t so excited about it. Logically, he knew that this was unfolding like an episode of Dateline, but hey, youth was for taking risks, right? It was either go back to being the awkward loner in the corner or continue dancing with a hot guy. What kind of choice was that?

He closed his eyes and moved his hips in time with the music. He never danced, usually, but right now he could understand why some people described it as ‘feeling alive.’ His heart was pounding, yet his chest had never felt so light. He assumed everyone was watching them and he didn’t care. In fact, the thought only encouraged him to push his lower half back more forcefully; they weren’t just brushing anymore, they were rubbing up against each other with every move.

Warm hands found his waist as he began to move his shoulders a bit, rolling them back with the rhythm for a stealthy feel of the other’s chest. Maybe too stealthy, because it didn’t garner a response. Jack bit his lip, unsure if he should continue to push the dance further or just wait and see where this whole fever dream of a situation was going.

And then, that damn deep sexy voice again. “You’re better at this than I thought you’d be.”

The words shook free the last of his inhibitions. He reached an arm back to rest a hand on the nape of Mr. Mysterious’s neck. Hey felt the guy pull away and for and his heart stopped momentarily, thinking he’d gone too far, when he was back and somehow even closer. ‘Holy shit, he took his shirt off,’ Jack realized, and couldn’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment at this new development.

In his moment of newfound bravery, he tilted his head back to rest on the stranger’s shoulder, a coy grin spreading across his face when he felt those hands slide from his waist to his stomach, pulling him even closer. 

Suddenly, the guy stopped dancing, but he kept his hands where they were. “You’re not Ethan,” he said slowly. 

Jack’s brain, which had been a little fuzzy since he’d caught sight of that face, suddenly whirred back to life, remembering what he’d heard just before he was pulled away: “Ethan, wait up! Tyler dared us to dance on the table!”

So this was a mistake. One half of him felt glad that he wasn’t about to get hauled off into a back room to fall victim to whatever lurid things gorgeous party boys had an appetite for. The other half of him was disappointed. Being singled out, being the center of attention- that sort of thing didn’t usually happen to him. The rush was dangerously addictive. Unsure of what else to do, he whispered, “No. I’m not.” 

Jack felt the arms around him vanish and turned to see the stranger stepping down from the table, so he followed. 

“I’m really, really sorry, man. You two are about the same height, and your hair looked kind of blue with the lights so dim- I didn’t see your face until you-.”

“It’s fine. Ethan’s a lucky guy,” Jack interrupted, unable to meet his eyes.

This was met with an unexpected eye roll. “Pfft. Ethan wishes.”

“I assure you, I don’t,” came a voice from behind them. Jack turned to see two guys, one about his height and the other very tall, grinning at them.

“I’m Ethan. The real one,” he winked. “Nice hair, by the way.”

“Thanks. I’m Jack.”

The taller guy, who must have been Tyler, laughed. “You’re a good sport is what you are. Sorry about Mark- would’ve served him right if you’d have punched him.”

“Oh- you don’t have to be sorry. That was actually fun. More fun than I was having before, anyway.”

Ethan flashed him a knowing look and then grabbed Tyler’s elbow. “C’mon, Ty. I need a refill.”

Jack waited until they were out of earshot before awkwardly asking “So… you and Ethan aren’t… a thing?”

“Nope. Just two friends who never back down from a dare.” The guy- Mark- was putting his shirt back on, and Jack couldn’t help but think it was a shame.

“I can respect that,” he said.

“Yeah, clearly. You were, uh, pretty quick to go along with that.”

Jack could have passed out from how quickly the blood rushed to his cheeks. “Sorry about that. I promise I don’t usually do that sort of thing.”

“You should- you’re not a bad dancer.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“I’m just glad you’re not mad. I’m sure I pulled you away from someone who’s missing you.”

“Not at all. Like I said, I wasn’t having any fun.”

“How can you not have fun at a party?”

“I don’t really know anyone here.”

“Oh. Well, I’m Mark.”

“So I heard. I’m Jack.”

“Nice to meet ya! Maybe now that you me, we could have fun.”

Jack raised his eyebrow in mock offence but couldn’t help a smirk. “What kind of ‘fun’ are you suggesting, exactly?” he teased flirtatiously.

“Talking. Exchanging numbers. Getting dinner tomorrow night. Whatever you want, really.”

“Wow, you’re quite the gentleman.”

“Well, we just met. What were you expecting me to do, pull you up on a table without consent and dry hump you in front of everyone? What kind of creep do you take me for?”

Jack burst out in laughter, Mark followed suit, and Jack had to admit that maybe in the end this dumb party had been worth it.


End file.
